


Whales and Waves

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Killer Whales, Whale Watching, orcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Okay, so I know I said I’d let you pick where we went today because I picked last time, but I found out about this whale watching tour off the coast that’s happening today and I really wanna go,” you rambled to your boyfriend. You’d picked your last date of mini golf, so you told him you’d let him pick this time, but you were absolutely obsessed with whales and really wanted to go. “Puh-lease.”

Spencer took your hand, leading you toward the car as he lifted your hand to his face to give it a kiss. “You’re cute. Yes, we can go whale watching. Are there any particular types that we’re supposed to see on this tour?”

“Orcas!” you said excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to see killer whales in the wild. I don’t like going to zoos and stuff and that’s the only place you can see them up close.”

“Why don’t you like zoos?” he asked. “All the cute animals.”

Yea, all the cute animals that weren’t supposed to be in cages. “Animals are supposed to be in the wild. I know that some zoos are really good about taking care of their animals, but with aquariums especially, there just isn’t enough room for them to move around. It’s unfair and I hate it. I mean…” As you looked over, you saw Spencer smile wide and your passion for sea life. You’d always loved whales and dolphins and even sharks. Marine life was fascinating to you. “What?”

“You’re so passionate about whales,” he said. “It’s sweet. Did you know that the language of killer whales is one of the most complex in the animal kingdom? They use high-pitched whistles, pulsed calls and low-frequency pops and can even make clapping sounds with their jaws. The whistles are used for close, personal communication, and the pulsed calls are for long distance.” 

While you were driving, you could see Spencer talking with his hands in that way he did when he was rambling off a statistic of some kind. “Yes! I did actually. Babe, when it comes to killer whales, I know a lot, so you’re gonna have to dig deep to find something I don’t know. Also, just a heads up, I’m probably going to be rambling while we’re on this trip and I know you already know all this stuff but I love whales so I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” you laughed as you pulled into the area where the tour would take off. 

“You ramble all you want, love,” he said with a smile. “You talk about whales like I talk about…well, everything, and I find it very endearing. Ready?” Just as you bought your tickets, the tour was ready to take off and you ran on the boat just in time. 

It took about 15 minutes to get to the area where they had been spotted earlier today, but once you were there, an announcement was made on the ship’s PA system. “If you look toward the northwest passed the orange buoy, you can see a pod about to breach,” you heard from the system. 

Running to the opposite end of the ship, you screeched when you saw them. There were at least three from what you could see and one of them was a baby. “Did you know the oldest killer whale ever was 103?” you asked, turning around so fast your hair smacked Spencer in then face. “And it’s not uncommon for them to live into their 90s.”

Of course he knew, but he acted like he didn’t, which was great for you, because you felt like you could continue rambling. “And the momma whale was pregnant for 17 months. Humans think they have it bad.” You leaned over the edge as much as you could without falling over. Spencer’s hand reached out in front of you with binoculars.

“Go ahead,” he said. “See if there are more than three.” As they came into view, you realized it was quite a few more than you’d thought - between 7 and 12. “Yes there are! Big families! Orcinus orca, also known as the killer whale, but it’s not a whale, it’s actually a dolphin. The biggest ones ever! Spence, look they’re so pretty!” Bouncing up and down on your feet, you continued to ramble off any fact you could think of. They traveled in pods. The biggest whale on record was 32 feet long and 11 tons. They fed on sea birds, squid, octopuses, sea turtles, sharks, rays and fish, and even some mammals like seals, dugongs and the occasional moose. 

“Look at the baby!” you squealed.

“He’s probably around 8.5 feet long and anywhere from 265 to 350 pounds,” he said into your ear. Again, you spun around and slapped him with your hair.

“Are you having fun?” you asked, suddenly feeling bad for dragging him along when he was supposed to pick your date for today.

He bent down to kiss your neck and smiled as you turned to look at the whales again. They were heading off away from the boat, so they were going to follow them for a little while. “I’m having a lot of fun,” he mumbled. “Watching you being so happy makes me happy.”

Leaning back into him, you rested your head on his shoulder and smiled. “You can pick the next two dates now.” 

“Maybe I’ll pick whale watching again just so I can see you squeal like a two-year-old,” he laughed. “You just look so happy.”

It’s because this was where they were meant to be seen. “They belong here,” you sighed. “They aren’t meant for captivity. Nothing compares to the ocean.”

“So I’m assuming you’ve never been to Sea World?”

“Nope,” you said, “Again, I’m sure that there are a lot of places where they treat their animals well, but only as well as they could be without being in the ocean. A tank, however big, is just not enough. You know none of the people that have died by killer whales have died in the wild? They’ve all been in captivity. And then they get a bad reputation, like Tilikum.”

“Yea,” he sighed. “But don’t think about that, it’ll make you sad. Just look at the baby.”

With a happy ‘okay,’ you stood on the bottom rail again to get a good look at the little orca. Just as you got your footing, a wave crashed into the ship, causing you to fall back into Spencer’s arms. “We definitely need to do this again,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of your head.


End file.
